Time Type
TIME TYPE ''' '''Temporal Blade: Your Zanpakutou drains the time away from people it injures and gives that time to you to continue your fight. Whenever you strike an opponent with your Zanpakutou, you cause them to bleed 1d4 Hit Points per round. In response, you gain one half the bleed (Minimum 1) per round as fast healing. Fast Healing gained in this manner reduces at a rate of 1d4 every round. Multiple applications of bleed damage stack as does the healing gained from it. The maximum fast healing gained from this ability is 5. This is also the maximum bleed damage. Greater Temporal Blade: The bleed damage dealt by your Zanpakutou increases by +1d4. Healing gained in this manner now reduces at a rate of 1d6 every 2 rounds. Must have Temporal Blade. The maximum fast healing gained from this ability is 10. This is also the maximum bleed damage. Superior Temporal Blade: The bleed damage dealt by your Zanpakutou increases by +1d4, you now gain the entire bleed damage per turn as fast healing. Healing gained in this manner now reduces at a rate of 1d6 every 2 rounds. Must have Greater Temporal Blade. The maximum fast healing gained from this ability is 15. This is also the maximum bleed damage. Quicken Time: You're Zanpakutou speeds up your personal time, allowing you to move and react much faster than normal. As long as you are wielding, or are in possession of your Zanpakutou, you are effected with the Haste spell. Must have at least 3 other Time Type abilities. Temporal Jump: You disappear from the time stream and may reappear at will up to your character level in rounds later, and you may move up to 10ft per character level. Crack in Time: This requires 3 additional time abilities to take. Once per day, you may rewind time a number of rounds equal to your character level. You retain all information gained in those levels and may do things differently the second time. You may take this multiple times to gain additional uses per day. Precognition: The future is your open book, as such, you gain a small amount of insight to your opponent's next move. You may add a +2 bonus to your Attacks, Damage, Saves or Skill Checks each round. You must choose each round at the beginning of your turn. You may take this ability multiple times, gaining a +2 bonus to another ability. Greater Precognition: Increase the bonuses you can gain to +4 each. Must have Precognition. Superior Precognition: Increase the bonuses you can gain to +6 each. Must have Greater Precognition. Time Schism: Once per round as a move action, you may assign a target within Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) range. The target must make a will save with a DC (15 + Character Level + Constitution modifier) or be effected by the Slow Spell. Must have 2 Time Type Abilities. Time Reaper: As Time Schism, but effects a 30 foot cone in front of you. Must have at least 3 Time Type abilities. Take this ability multiple times to extend the cone 10ft or raise the DC by 2. Time Devour: As Time Schism, but effects all enemies in a 20 foot radius. You may choose this again to either add 2 to the DC or increase the area by 10ft. Must have Time Schism and 2 Time Type Abilities. Temporal Reconciliation: As a Free action you may cause your Zanpakutou to begin reversing the injuries on your body gaining Fast Healing 3. Each time you take this ability add 3 to your Fast Healing. This ability last one round per level. You cannot use this ability again for 1d6 rounds. Temporal Vision: As a standard action, you may look through time to gain the effects of the Foresight spell either on you or an ally. Take this multiple times to increase the number of targets by 1 each time (IE The first time you can only target one person, the second time, two... etc). You must have 4 Time Abilities before you can take this. Time's Shadow: As a move action you may summon a duplicate from an alternate past to aid you in combat. To do this, you take a -1 on all level dependent numerical values per 1.5 level of the duplicate. (IE If you took a -6 to all level dependent numerical values, your duplicate would have 9 levels). Your Duplicate can never exceed your current virtual level (Character level - Penalties taken). You may take this ability multiple times to add a cumulative .5 to the multiplier (IE Taken twice, this would give you 2x penalty to level ratio, taken 3 it would be 2.5x penalty to level ratio, 4 times it would be 3 times penalty to level ratio). The duplicate lasts till the end of the encounter and cannot create a duplicate of it's own.